


Daddy's Little Dividends

by TigerLily



Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino returns home from a job to receive the biggest surprise of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Dividends

Dino was hardly through the front door when he heard the thud of tiny feet on the hardwood floor and the exclamation of, “Daddy!”

He dropped his suitcase and caught the tiny blur of limbs and dark hair that had launched itself in his direction. He laughed and twirled his daughter around before setting her back on her feet. He was happy to be home.

“Hello, sweetheart,” he said with huge smile. “Did you miss me?”

“Uh huh!”

“How much?”

“A whole bunch!”

“A whole bunch?”

“Uh huh!” was followed by a vigorous shake of a tiny head that caused shaggy bangs to fall into deep blue eyes. Eyes that she inherited from him. “Did you miss me?”

“Yep!” Dino replied. He closed the front door and placed his suitcase at the foot of the stairs.

“How much?”

“Bunches and bunches.”

“Mommy’s got a surprise for you,” she told him suddenly changing the subject. She wore a sly grin which was something else she inherited from him.

“She does?”

“Yep!”

“Can you give me a hint?”

“Nope!” she exclaimed. “I promised Mommy not to say anything.”

“I see,” Dino murmured. “Where is Mommy?”

“She’s in the kitchen fixing dinner.”

Just then Dino heard his stomach rumble. He hadn’t had anything on the flight home except for a cup of coffee.

“Mommy’s tummy makes that noise too,” his daughter seriously observed.

“Daddy forgot to eat,” Dino told her. “How about you go wash up for dinner?”

“Otay,” she said and ran off to the bathroom.

Dino walked into the kitchen and pulled his wife into a fierce hug careful of her burgeoning midsection. “Hello, wife.”

“Hello, husband.”

“Moira said you had a surprise for me,” he remarked with a smirk.

“Where is she?”

“Washing up.”

“I’ve been fighting with her for ten minutes to do that and you waltz in and get her to do it in five minutes flat,” his dark haired wife groused.

“It’s the Devlin charm, Rowie,” Dino teased as he placed a light kiss on her nose. “So, what’s this surprise that she alluded to?”

“I went for my check up today,” Rowie began. “I received one of the biggest shocks of my life.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there,” Dino apologized. He had been with her the whole way through her pregnancy with Moira.

Rowie cupped his cheek and gave him a smile. “I know,” she said.

“I love you,” he whispered before taking her lips in a chaste kiss.

A slap of little feet entered the room and a tiny voice grumbled, “Ewww…. You’re sharing spit!”

Dino and Rowie broke apart with a laugh. They looked at each other and said in unison, “Your daughter.”

“Did Mommy tell you the surprise yet?” Moira asked. She was bouncing on her toes with barely suppressed excitement.

“Not yet,” Dino answered.

Rowie placed his hand on her mid section. “We’re going to have twins this time.”

“Twins?” he inquired, incredulous. His eyes got huge and his eyebrows brushed his hair line.

“Surprise,” Rowie said with a laugh.

fin


End file.
